


Kingdom of Crows: The Summons

by Esselle



Series: Kingdom of Crows [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Role Reversal, Royalty, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Hinata strode on before him—back straight, head held high. He was not tall, by any means, but he'd always taken upspace. Two children ran forward upon their entrance, and Hinata stopped, lowering himself to one knee. They put his gold crown on his head, and his cloak on his back—black and torn, like crow feathers.Kageyama saw suddenly, like a vision, an impression of the man Hinata would grow into. It seemed right, that Hinata should wear a crown, now, and in the future.'--Kageyama begins to understand the true weight of the crown.





	Kingdom of Crows: The Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #14: Role Reversal
> 
> Finally got to come back to Kingdom of Crows!!! This takes place in KageHina's late teens, earlier in their relationship than the first part of this series. Here, Hinata has just come into his own as the "king of thieves". Tobio is still crown prince, not yet king.
> 
> I've also just totally given up on the idea of having these in a collection instead of a series, though story posting will remain non-chronological for the most part, I'm sure!

They called it "The City", sometimes.

It was in jest; because it was anything but. The underground maze of tunnels, sewers, and dungeon-like halls beneath Corvus had no infrastructure, no rhyme or reason to the wretchedness.

The Kingdom of Crows thrived upon madness, breathed life into chaos.

Amidst the rabble, Kageyama felt like he could finally make sense of things again. He pulled his hood further over his head, hiding his face in shadows. Suspicious, perhaps, but the more suspicious he appeared down below the surface, the less people would question him. Everyone minded their own business, as long as he minded his own. No one cared about a lanky boy in patched clothes wandering about, when there were so many others just like him at every turn. No one might guess who he truly was.

He wasn't afraid, down there, despite the dank, unsavory nature of that world. He could more than handle himself in a fight, if anyone had disliked his look enough to start one. Sometimes fights were the fastest way to a friendship, depending on the opponent; and Kageyama had made quite a few friends that way. Any of them just might happen to be passing by, to come to his aid if things got messy. The City was funny like that; so many eyes in so many places, and never a clear picture of who was watching who. Like circling scavenge birds, always waiting for an opportunistic moment.

And in dire circumstances, he had one singular friend on whom he could always rely. He liked to fight his own battles, but he knew that even a lion could be defeated by a million stinging ants. So around his neck, he wore a thick signet ring, dangling from the end of a cord. One glimpse of it would send anyone in the underground who valued their lives fleeing. They would all know the symbol engraved in the gold—a crown, with the sun carved behind it. It had been a symbol of rebellion, first, and then of hope. The crest of the newly crowned king of thieves.

It was nearly the same design as was stamped on the ring tucked safely away in a chest under Kageyama's bed. This ring marked Kageyama himself as the crown prince of Corvus, future king—but his was devoid of the sun. That had been a new addition, made by the new thief king; a reminder.

He was as much a king as Kageyama would one day be. But he and his people longed for the light.

Deeper into the maze, Kageyama arrived at a door, wooden and unmarked. He rapped on it, and a small section near the top slid back. Inside was darkness. A guttural voice croaked out of it, "No room for beggars here."

Kageyama pulled the ring from under his shirt, holding it up in front of the peephole. He knew the password would change every day, but he had his token for passage. Shortly thereafter, the door creaked open, and he slipped inside.

It was pitch black. He heard the sound of the door being deadbolted and shut behind him and waited, unsure of who the guardsman might be. Then someone spoke right in his ear, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"No need for princes, either."

He knew that voice, now it was undisguised. He turned in the dark as arms embraced him, as hands were laid warm upon his face, and then, even more welcome, a most familiar mouth pressed to his own. The lips were rough on his, and already smiling.

"I can just leave, if you'd prefer," Kageyama mumbled against them. He caught a glimpse of a golden glimmer in the darkness—eyes, lit from within, looking up at him.

Hinata slid a hand to grip the back of his neck tighter, possessively. Kageyama knew Hinata could see him quite clearly in the dark, a boon of his fae blood. It had made him a good thief and a better spy.

"You know perfectly well what I meant."

"Mmm." It meant that here was the one place, where Kageyama didn't have to play the part of a prince.

"Thought you still might not be able to come," Hinata said, fingers tracing the outline of his jaw.

He wasn't normally this soft, and Kageyama held completely still out of habit, afraid to startle him—afraid it would stop. In actuality, it had been years since Hinata had bothered to hide the way he felt, but it was still rare for him to allow either of them such a long moment of vulnerability. Maybe it was the dark, or maybe it was going so long without seeing each other.

Two months ago, the long fight for control over the Kingdom of Crows had finally come to an end, and Hinata had been named its new king. Kageyama had been there that night, but the chaos caused by the upheaval would have ripple effects felt even in the royal city, and so, to be on the safe side, they had said goodbye. Neither of them knew how long he might have to stay away, how long security might be increased and the prince could not be found missing, for fear of raising the alarm.

But then, a fortnight ago, a crow had landed on Kageyama's windowsill, and a glint of gold had caught his eye. Tied around its leg was the signet ring and a messily scrawled map with a golden X to mark where Hinata could be found.

As soon as he could, Kageyama had snuck out, to go underground, to reach the X, to come back to the pickpocket boy who had made himself a ruler.

"You missed me, did you?" Kageyama said, aware he was pushing his luck. "Sending an _official_ summons."

Instead of growing annoyed, Hinata suddenly kissed him fiercely. "You belong with me," he said, so fervently it cut Kageyama's breath short. "If I am king then I would have you by my side."

Kageyama gulped at air. He had no idea how to respond to this brash honesty. Growing up, he had learned that it was a monarch's right, to call upon those subjects who were dearest to them. And it was an honor to be called, as his father had impressed upon him so many times, when he'd forced Kageyama to stand with him, to show the people to whom they must bow. It hadn't felt like an honor, then. But it did now.

"I—I'm here," he finally said.

"You came when I called," Hinata emphasized, sounding entirely too pleased. Kageyama knocked their foreheads together, a little harder than was necessary. "Come on—you're just in time for dinner."

Kageyama felt at first a slight reluctance, at leaving the dark behind, where all he had to focus on was Hinata's touch. But the feeling was soon replaced by amazement, as Hinata led him from the long tunnel out into the light.

He blinked, adjusting to the change, as Hinata strode on before him—back straight, head held high. He was not tall, by any means, but he'd always taken up _space._ It had been too long since they'd seen one another, Kageyama thought, stalled for a moment as he looked fondly upon the flame-red hair, the still slightly narrow shoulders. Two children ran forward upon their entrance, and Hinata stopped, lowering himself to one knee. They put his gold crown on his head, and his cloak on his back—black and torn, like crow feathers.

Kageyama saw suddenly, like a vision, an impression of the man Hinata would grow into. It seemed right, that Hinata should wear a crown, now, and in the future.

They had emerged into a cavernous space, the high ceiling home to an uncountable number of mismatched chandeliers hanging from the rafters; iron, wood, glass—hundreds, maybe thousands of flickering lights between all of them. Some of the flames were mage fire, dancing in all different colors. It made the huge room warm and comfortable, which Kageyama thought might have been intentional, given the people gathered there.

"Hinata…" Kageyama murmured under his breath, "you realize the Tanaka siblings are sitting at your dinner table…"

Hinata flashed him an over the shoulder grin. "They showed up just last week, actually. _She_ said she might like to see what the change in leadership might bring."

The Tanakas were two of the most feared assassins in the lower kingdom. It was said that they never turned away a client, and anyone could afford them, rich or poor—but might not always like the price they would have to pay. Nonetheless, they'd been instrumental as a part of Hinata's coup to take the crown, not as killers, but as information brokers. They had more dealings with the brother, who Kageyama had realized possessed a kinder heart than it might be wise to let others find out about. The sister was ruthless, and preferred to observe the outcome from afar, but was protective of her brother to a fault.

Not three seating places down from them, the fire mage Taketora had his feet kicked up onto the table. He seemed to be engaged in a staring match with the younger Tanaka, smoke curling off his shoulders and the top of his head in his agitation. Kageyama felt a slight sense of apprehension—none of them were sure, but there were rumors Taketora was part fire elemental. His temper was legendarily explosive, and paired with Ryuu's, Kageyama couldn't imagine it would be long before a fight erupted.

But Hinata only looked amused. "They've been doing that for days now, but I've never had to break anything up. I think part of that may be because of Saeko. But also, I think they're just curious about each other."

There were more people at the table that Kageyama would have never expected to see all sitting in one place, let alone (mostly) peacefully. But it would be a disservice to Hinata not to recognize the reason for it.

"You did this," Kageyama said. "You… brought all these people together. In just two months?"

"It's a fragile truce," Hinata admitted, as he took his seat at the head of the long table. Kageyama sat at his right hand. "But it _is_ a truce. And it will get better. It has to."

Kageyama nodded. Hinata was always saying that people were stronger together. It was the opposite of what Kageyama had been taught growing up—that it was only his will, standing sure and alone, that mattered. He had been told depending on others would make him weak, but he knew now that wasn't true.

"So," Hinata said, as they helped clear plates away after the meal was finished. "You're impressed, right?" This part was a little different, Kageyama knew; the king rolling up his sleeves to help scrub dishes clean. But Hinata wouldn't have suddenly become too high and mighty to lift a finger for himself.

Kageyama, who had offered to help dry the dishes, snorted. "That's what you're concerned with? A couple months spent restructuring an entire kingdom and you want to know whether or not you've bowled me over?"

"Well, yeah, that's the fun part," Hinata said shamelessly.

In retaliation, Kageyama leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Come talk to me when you can beat me in a fight."

Hinata squawked indignantly, pushing him away, before surreptitiously looking around to see if anyone had noticed. The earlier, mature image Kageyama had seen of him was instantly dashed, replaced by the boy he'd known who turned bright red whenever he held Kageyama's hand.

"You're trying to ruin my reputation," Hinata accused him, poking at Kageyama's belly.

"I ruined that ages ago," Kageyama said with a grin. Hinata could act like no one knew about the two of them, but it didn't change the fact that _everyone_ knew. It was another of the reasons Kageyama liked staying down there. It was alright, that everyone knew.

Here, Hinata was king, and Kageyama was nobody (or he was the enemy, blood of the king above running through his veins), but it was alright. Here, it was alright that he let Hinata take him back to his room, to where they would share the same small bed, the same pillows, the same heat under the covers. Here, no one would take Hinata away from him.

"Oh-ho," Hinata said, propped on his arms over Kageyama, looking down at him in the dim light of candle on the bedside table. "So you _were_ impressed." He trailed sneaky, practised fingers over the front of Kageyama's pants and Kageyama arched his back into his touch, needy and irritated and in love, all at once.

"Maybe I care nothing for the crown," Kageyama said petulantly, as Hinata coaxed his hips up, rid him of his clothes, tickled his throat with the tip of his nose. He couldn't help but soften, the more Hinata kissed him. "Maybe I just care about the one wearing it."

"Suit yourself," Hinata whispered. Once he was inside Kageyama, once Kageyama had buried his fingers in his hair and held on tight enough that he could almost believe he'd never have to leave Hinata again, Hinata told him, triumphant: "Right now, it feels damn good being king."

 _That's because he's already a great one,_ Kageyama thought, afterwards, lying facing Hinata, staring at the other boy's elfin face. He was always so lively that seeing him asleep was slightly shocking.

Hinata had dreamed of this. He'd wanted to seize the crown, he'd wanted to pave the path for his people. For Kageyama, who was used to hating the inevitability of his future reign, this had seemed unthinkable. But the longer he'd known Hinata, the better he'd understood.

It wasn't enough to want to be king for the crown alone. He had to want more—he had to want something for himself.

He brushed Hinata's hair off his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, careful not to wake him.

"If I am king," he whispered, "then I want you by my side. Always." He snuffed out the candle and curled up against the little ball of heat in the bed next to him.

Hinata had overturned an entire kingdom to achieve his dream. And Kageyama, if he must, would do the very same.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, I'm posting them all to **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
